Didn't think it could happen
by OnePieceisGod
Summary: Sequel to Never thought it would Happen, focusing on ZoroxRobin. Only 2 or 3 chapters. Shows what Luffy and Nami are doing too. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Didn't think it could Happen

Sequel to Never thought it would Happen, focusing on ZoroxRobin. Only 2 or 3 chapters. Shows what Luffy and Nami are doing too. Lemon.

Chapter 1

It was Sunday, about midday, and strangely, Zoro was STILL in his bed. By this time he would have finished his training for a moment and would take a nap. But he was in his bed, been there for 5 hours, just staring at the woman next to him, in his bed with him, naked, sleeping peacefully. Zoro huffed, it was about time he got up and did something other than wonder what she wanted with him now. He got up and got dressed. He heard a muffled sigh. He turned around and saw that Robin was awake. "Mmmm... Good morning... Zoro-san." she cooed. She enjoyed last night, not because of the sex, but because she got ZORO to be the one to screw her.

After Enies Lobby she was MUCH more open. Her smiles were real, she didn't hide behind books of secrets. She was more involved in the crew's antics and jokes. And she was DEFINATLY more flirtatious, especially towards Zoro. She had teased him for months, ever since they left Water 7. She didn't really think anything serious about pursuing a real relationship with Zoro, he was just sexy and she thought it would be fun to mess with his mind. But after seeing how Luffy and Nami's love and relationship was evolving, she got a little jealous of them. She thought about Zoro more due to this too. It seemed her teasing him turned into a crush and maybe, last night, it developed into...... falling in love?

Zoro sighed in slight annoyance. "Good morning." he put his shirt on, he wasn't trying to ignore Robin, but he wasn't sure what was going on in her head, so he thought best to avoid until she made a move. He realized that he was thinking the same thing Luffy was yesterday morning when he smacked Luffy in the back of the head for being stupid for thinking that. But Zoro was in a slightly different situation, Nami loved Luffy. Did Robin love him? Or did the woman who hid her whole life finally just want to cut loose and itch a scratch? Zoro decided not to go straight forward and asked her what she wanted. He would wait; let Robin decide. If he was a one night stand, fine he would be ok with it, if she was in love with him.... well he wasn't sure then. Love wasn't one of those emotions he was good with.

Robin could tell he was skeptical about the whole situation. She smiled and got up, the blanket sliding of her, revealing her slim body, full, luscious figure. Zoro got red form the sight. Robin giggled. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Do you like me Zoro?" Zoro wasn't sure about the question. "Of course I do." Robin looked up at him with puppy eyes, "No. Do you LIKE me?" Zoro smiled, "I said 'OF COURSE I do'" Robin smiled again, "Thank you Zoro." They kissed. Zoro broke the kiss, "Does that mean you want me?" He was grinning, Robin smiled, "Will you let me have you?" She giggled. "You're a good woman. If you like me enough to tolerate my flaws then why should I deny your desires?" Robin stared at him, "Wow. I had no idea you had such an outlook on such things." Zoro grinned again, "I didn't know you had such feelings." Robin blushed. "I do." Such a simple answer, it made Zoro blush as well.

After staring deeply into each other for a while longer, Zoro left to go up stairs. "Where are you going?" Robin was pouty that he was leaving. Zoro huffed a little, "I might as well tell everyone now that were together. We keep secrets and it will just make things worse down the road. Better pay the piper now." Robin chuckled "Wow, you're so sensible, good luck. I'll get dressed." Zoro smirked and went up stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luffy, put it over there!" Nami was barking orders at her lover, who was moving Nami's stuff into his room. Sanji and the others were watching the spectacle. Zoro came up and saw the commotion. "What's going on?" Sanji was whimpering, "Nami's moving in with Luffy. *sniff* uuugggggggggg. Why??? Being together is one thing. Living together!?!?" Zoro sighed extremely heavy. ("Great,") he thought, ("Sanji would be the worst to tell I'm with Robin as it is, but now he's a ready bitch about Luffy and Nami. Damn.") He sighed again, "Look.... guys.... I got something to tell ya'll." They all turned around, Franky, Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji. Luffy and Nami where still moving around. Zoro took a deep breath, "Ok..... I-" "Good day everyone." Robin was now dressed and made her way upstairs. Without even caring if Zoro had told anyone or not, she kissed Zoro's cheek, "Good day Zoro-san" she said seductively, and walked away.

Zoro seemed horrified, what Robin just did sent jaws dropping and set Sanji pretty much on fire. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MARIMO!?!?" Sanji jumped Zoro kicking him as fast and as strong as he could. "HOLD UP DARTBOARD!!" Zoro had to block Sanji's attack with the back ends of his swords. "DON'T TELL ME SWORDSMAN!!! THAT YOU DEFILED MY SWEET ROBIN-CHWAN!!! YOU DID NOT SOIL HER FLOWER!!!!!" Robin giggled, "Oh cook-san, Zoro-san did not take my virginity." Sanji sighed in relief, not attacking Zoro anymore. Robin continued to giggle, "I had already lost it when Zoro-san and I had sex last night." Sanji had a crushed and shocked expression on his face and then he fainted.

Nami was speechless hearing all this, "Robin! You and Zoro?! I would have never thought...." Luffy just grinned and cackled, "Hahahahaha! So you went for it after all, eh Zoro? Hahahahaha!" Nami looked at Luffy, "You KNEW about them?!" "Well.... it was one of those things me and Zoro talk about." Nami decided it wasn't her business and her and Luffy finished moving their stuff and she locked THIER room door. Shortly after everyone could hear..... certain noises. Robin giggled and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sanji still lay passed out on the deck. Everyone else went about their business, Zoro went to the back of the ship to train.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro had finished his 200 squats, 500 bench presses, 750 weighted pushups, and 1000 lifts. He was covered in sweat and was about to clean himself off and go take a nap. Robin came into the room he was in. "Hello Zoro-san," she seemed extremely happy. Zoro looked at her suspiciously. "Hey...... what do you want?" Robin giggled, she leaned in and kissed him, "I want you," Zoro blushed, he was still not sure what to do in these situations. She was so forward with the attraction, and just so quirky, like a love sick puppy. She found comfort in him, she knew that she could be who she wanted around him and he would still be Zoro. He wouldn't reject her, or throw her away, or be uncomfortable around her because like his captain, he was a good judge of character. He would go through anything with Robin to solve whatever was wrong with her. And she knew she could trust that in him.

"Look Robin I......" Robin had a small frown on her face now, "I see......, don't worry Zoro-san, I won't bother you." She was a little uneasy now, she didn't know Zoro would need so much 'space'. Zoro sighed in aggravation, "Robin hold on that's not what I meant. Slow down." Robin turned to him. Zoro closed his eyes to think for the right words to say, "This is new to me, I've been with women before, but as traveling around as pirate hunter. They were never serious and I never had any personal information about them. But with you, I know your past, you're a close friend, and we've been through a lot together. So forgive me if I don't come off strongly with feelings like you are. I just need to get use to the idea we're together."

As bad as Zoro didn't want it to sound like he was already wanting out of their fragile 'new-born' relationship, to a woman who had kept all her feelings inside and was now letting them loose on to him, that's exactly what Robin thought Zoro was doing. "I get it. You've made you point Mr. Swordsman. I'm to much for you. Too noisy for your simple lifestyle." Zoro felt a faint emotional sting. She just called him Mr. Swordsman, not even Swordsman-san or Zoro-san, Mr. Swordsman. In Robin's discreet dialect, that was an extreme insult and her way of showing him she doesn't care for him to much. "Now Robin," he was firm, and annoyed by her irrational attitude, "That's NOT what I meant. NOT AT ALL." Robin jerked her head away, not wanting to her his 'excuses'. "Fine then, I know when I'm NOT WANTED." Zoro was now a little angry, "Damn it Robin chill out. You don't understand." She turned back around, "No Zoro-san! YOU don't understand! We made love last night! And it's because we are close friends and that we've been through so much that you should now that I'm not looking for a sex toy! I told you last night I was serious and here you still think of me as a woman just using you to get off!" She simmered down slightly, "I have nothing else to say to you." she looked at him with narrow eyes. "And unless you can understand or can deal with the fact that someone cares for you deeply. You have nothing to say to me either." She turned around and walked away, slamming the door behind her.

Zoro realized everything she said was true. He was uncomfortable around her being so nice and forward with her feelings because down inside him, he still felt like she was just using him for her own gain. He felt stupid, mostly because even after Robin's cry, he still thought she would just use him and throw him away when she got to bored. No matter how scary looking or intimidating he looked, Zoro was still gullible and nice to people in need. He was like Luffy that way, the only reason people wouldn't think he and his captain had same ideals and personalities was because Luffy acted stupid and goofy, while Zoro was headstrong and serious. But overall, Zoro was still at a more emotional disadvantage than others. That's why he was the quite one, only speaking once he had thought through the situation enough. Like the time with Usopp quitting and the crew wanted him back. With Robin so up front and wanting his feelings to return to her what she felt for him, Zoro just didn't know what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Zoro went looking for Robin, he had thought all day of what to say to her, and he finally knew what it would be. Though, he could not find her any were.

Little did he know, Robin had gotten drunk earlier in the day and was mopping over him all day. Nami had tried to comfort her but to no avail. While Zoro was looking for her, the still very much drunk woman knocked on a door. "Who is it?" a man asked, "Sanji-san, it's me, Robin." Sanji quickly opened his cabin door. "Robin-chawn? What are you doing here???" Robin looked drunk as well as horny, "C-can I come in...... cook-san?" see sounded vulnerable and seductive.

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Didn't think it could happen

Chapter 2

Zoro woke up suddenly, as if from a nightmare, little did he know, his nightmare hasn't even started. Zoro realized he was not in his bed, or that he VOLENTARILY fell asleep.

He couldn't find Robin, and at one point in the night, he just....... fell asleep, with a strange emptiness inside. "Zoro..... what are you doing?" Zoro turned around to face the voice behind him. It was Luffy. Always was. He seem to always wake up early now, sex must rejuvenate you the next day or something. Nami was like his new meat. Zoro chuckled to himself, ("He probably eats her more than meat now-a-days") he mentally joked. "What are you doing?" the strawhat boy asked again. Zoro got up, "er.... Nothing, I just..... I'm thinking of a lot of things and it tired me out." Zoro never could lie well. Luffy noticed this, "Where's Robin?" ("Wow.... don't miss anything do you Luf.") Zoro kind of wanted to hit Luffy for getting it right so quickly. "..... I don't know." Zoro sounded so depressed. Luffy looked at him sadly and a little confused, "What happened? You guys seemed fine yesterday," Luffy then remembered seeing Robin consuming an UNGODLY amount of random assortments of whine from Sanji's hidden collection last night as he went in the kitchen to get a snack. He didn't bother her, but he didn't think her problem was Zoro either.

"You guys already have a fight?" Zoro grrrr'ed silently to himself, Luffy was supposed to be an idiot! ("Why the hell is he reading me like a book damn it!") he thought. "........" Zoro wasn't sure what to do, it was so fucking hard. "Luffy.... *HUH*.... I think I'm screwed." Luffy couldn't believe it, Zoro?!? Stuck on something!? It sounded crazy. "What happened?" Zoro took a breath, "It's Robin,.... she thinks.... I..... I'm afraid of committing to her."

"Are you?"

Zoro looked astonished at Luffy, and for some reason, probably the same reason any one couldn't lie to Luffy, Zoro told the ut-most truth he felt in his hear, ".... Yeah...." He was shocked by his own answer, epically because he agreed with it completely. Luffy just stood there, "Well if you still like Robin you should fix that huh?"

Zoro looked away from his captain in depression, "I don't know if I want her though Luf," Now Luffy was the one who thought ZORO looked stupid, "The way you're acting I don't see why you don't." Zoro looked back at Luffy sort of confused, "What do mean?" Luffy shook his head, "You're not acting like yourself and it's BECAUSE OF ROBIN dude. Don't make me spell it out to you." Zoro realized what Luffy was saying.

He was out of character, worried, unsure, no longer confident in himself and it was all because he DID have feelings for Robin. He smiled, NOW he was for certain what he would say to Robin, "Thanks Luffy." Luffy just grinned widely, "No problem man."

Zoro restarted his search for Robin he looked everywhere. He went down to his cabin, maybe she would be there, didn't hurt to look right? But, like he thought, she wasn't there. Sanji came out of his room, adjusting his tie. Zoro saw him and he guessed he was desperate because he decided to ask Sanji for help. "Hey Sanji, have you seen Robin?" Sanji seemed quite alert to this question, "What? No. Why would I? I just got out of my room for the day." He was calm with his words but they also had a faint uneasy tone. Zoro raised a brow, "What's wrong with y-" He was stopped dead in his tracks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robin............. coming OUT of Sanji's room. "...Robin.....?" Bother her and Sanji's eyes widened in shock and horror. Sanji quickly spun around to Robin. She slowly turned to face the two men in the hall with her. Zoro smirked as if he just turned insane, "Well..... looks like you got to tap that pussy after all Dartboard." his voice was heartless and torn. Robin looked at him with offended hate at Zoro's comment. "Good job............. never thought you'd be the REBOUND kind. Guess I wasn't enough after all, Robin." Robin became more angry, but she held it in the best she could, "That's not kind,....... Mr. Swordsman." ("Tch. MR. SWRODSMAN AGAIN. I DON'T NEED THIS BULLSHIT!") Zoro could give a fuck less about anything now. "Right, right, I shouldn't say such things, I'm sure he fucked you JUST THE WAY YOU LIKE IT." Robin was fighting back tears now, "SHUT UP. You don't know what you are talking about Zoro-san." Zoro was coldhearted even at her saying his name. He started to walk up stairs, "Whatever. I don't need this." Sanji tried to stopped him, "Hold it Marimo! You don't get-" Zoro pulled out Wado and pressed it hard against Sanji's throat, "I don't give a FUCK what you say." He looked at Robin again, just as darkly, "And I could care less what bullshit YOU have to say." Zoro put his sword up and walked up to the deck.

Tears started to flow down Robin's face, "ZORO!" She ran up stairs, Sanji followed. When they got up to the deck, Zoro was nowhere to be found.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 1:30 now.......... in the morning. Zoro snuck back on the ship that he left off of many hours earlier. He mainly just wondered around the island they were docked at. At one point he found a prostitute. She was pretty and young, blonde, short hair, about his age too. He took her to a hotel, they got to the room, about half way taking his clothes off, he stopped. He couldn't do it. He paid the girl for wasting her time and went walking around again. He did all he could to stay of the ship, he almost didn't care if the ship left without him. In his many hours of wandering and wondering, he realized one majorly important thing. Everything he had said to Robin today, was wrong. He basically called her a cheating whore and had an expression on his face that looked like he enjoyed it. It sent the wrong message to Robin. HOLY SHIT HE LOVES HER AND NOW BECAUSE OF HIS FUCKED UP INSECURITES SHE'LL HATE HIM FOR THE REST OF BOTH THEIR LIVE. Like she would want him anyways. She had Sanji now.

Zoro made it to his room. He was about to open it when, in the small window hole in the door, he saw something he thought would never be in his room again. Robin was sitting on his bed, tears running down her face, clenching her knees and pillow. The pillow as DRENCHED in what was probably her tears, it was soaked as if she had been crying on it ever since he had left. Her face looked just as it did at Ennis Lobby when she screamed to them she wanted to live. Zoro couldn't believe she was there, and so torn. Why was she there!?!? She didn't love him anymore obviously.

Zoro was about to walk away when he noticed ROBIN NOTICED him. Zoro and Robin's eyes widened, his in alarm, hers in desperation to catch him. He started to run but suddenly arms came out of the wall and grabbed him, pinning him against the wall. Robin ran out the door and faced him. "ZORO-SAN!" He voice hitched and already out of breath, as if losing her voice from crying so much. Zoro looked away from her and down at his own feet. "Zoro-san." her voice still sounded hurt. He didn't answer. Robin got angry, "Answer me." Nothing. She slapped him in the face, and she started to cry again, also still angry, "ANSWER ME!" Zoro, against his will, chuckled a bit, "You haven't asked a question yet. I can't answer you." Tears came down her face faster now, "You're a bastard. You know that."

Zoro looked up at her and gave her a sad look that made the CRYING woman feel like the bad guy, "Right...... sorry." Robin's heart couldn't take it, if she had just let Zoro explain himself, how he felt, given him time, this wouldn't have happened. But it did, and now Zoro had said horrible things, things he nowhere did not mean. And Robin caused it, getting drunk, going to Sanji's room, wanting Zoro to commit full force from the beginning without any concern with how he felt. "We..... we didn't..... we didn't have sex...... Zoro-san...." Zoro looked at her as if he didn't care, no in a cruel way but like it didn't matter to their fight. "But you didn't let me explain. I went to him to have sex yes, but he didn't........ he let me sleep there last night and this morning........." She started to cry again, "I HATE you........ I hate you so much......... but......... but I LOVE you.......... I love you so much MORE." The arms faded away, releasing Zoro, he stood there in front of the dreadfully crying woman. Even though it looked like Robin was the one who caved in, Zoro was the one who lost the fight. Like it was said before, he was good at putting things together, form her still being awake and in his room and 1:30 in the damn morning to her crying endlessly and calling him a bastard, he knew she still loved him. Whether she slept with Sanji or not, it didn't matter. He caused her pain that no one could possibly bear. And since she loved him, the pain was even worse.

Zoro walked into his room. Robin looked at him in his doorway, "Zoro-san?" drying up as best she could. Zoro took his swords and dropped- not placed- DROPPED his swords on the floor. They made a small clank noise as the lay there un-neat on the ground. Robin looked at him in awe, Zoro would never do that to his swords. "Zoro-sa-?!!!!" Zoro quickly grabbed her, closed, and LOCKED the door behind them.

To be continued........

WARNING: Next chapter: SUPA MEGA SEXY FUCK PART. So big,......... the HOLE chapter is JUST SEX. 


	3. Chapter 3

Didn't think it could happen

Chapter 3

Warning:................................Sex.........................Sex..............................Sex.................................................................................................................................................. .................................Sex

Zoro pinned Robin against the door and kissed her deeply, their tongues wrapping around each other. Robin grabbed Zoro's hair tightly and pulled hard. She hated that........ she liked this so much. Finally she pulled his head off of her, "Zoro-san...." she gasped. Zoro looked deep into her eyes, "Robin, I'm sorry for everything. I've been so scared of something that was nothing but good. I.... I'm sorry, I don't know what else I can say........................... I love you." Robin smiled sadly, "Zoro-san........... I love you too." She began to cry again. Zoro wiped the tears of her face but he also frown, "Don't call me that." Robin looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" Zoro smiled sweetly, " 'Zoro-san'. If you love me, just say 'Zoro'." Robin blushed, it was true, she usually called people by their profession or used 'san' at the end of their name. It was her way of not being too attached, she knew she had to break that to really make Zoro feel like she truly loved him. And she knew it would be MUCH more fun for him to make her.

Robin smiled, "I don't think I can,...... ZORO-SAN." Zoro smirked, he knew she wanted him to make her, to express their feelings strongly first, through sex. Zoro pushed Robin's head back against the door with his lips pressing against her. He began sucking Robin's tongue, making her emit huge moans of bliss. She was overly happy they had managed to mend their relationship. This act of passion was going to seal the healing process for them.

Zoro quickly unbuttoned Robin's pink shirt and took it off, revealing he dark purple bra. He laid her on his bed and took his shirt off. Robin giggled slightly, She took of her bra, revealing her large supple breasts. Zoro was red, which was kind of weird that he would be nervous, they've already had sex once, but this time, it meant everything. This would symbolize the rest of their relationship. Zoro kicked her collar bone, liking up her neck, kissing across her face and then on the lips. Robin kept sighing and cooing. He then kissed both tips of her nipples before grabbing both of them and gently grouping them in circular motions, "Zo~ro~sa~n...." Robin was in heaven, and they had barely even started. Zoro mashed her breasts together and took both nipples in his mouth, flicking, and circling around them with his tongue. Robin continued to moan heavenly.

After a few more minutes sucking and loving her nipples, Zoro let go and kissed Robin's mouth a few more times. He moved back just below Robin's breasts and made a trail of kisses down to her bellybutton. He removed her pants, revealing Robin's lightly colored, slightly see through black panties. Zoro stroked the center of the panties. Robin's breath hitched, she was so red and heated. "Zoro-san." Zoro shook his head, "Stop calling me that Robin. She smiled through he lust filled face, "Make me...... Zoro-san." Zoro smiled back. He bent down and pulled her panties off, she was now completely naked. Zoro spread her legs out and slid one finger into her wet pussy. Robin moaned weakly, then Zoro inserted another finger. She bit her lip and cringed at the pleasure. He slowly started to pump the 2 fingers inside and out of her. Robin wailed lowly, she loved the feeling.

Zoro took the fingers out and slurped the juices of with his mouth. "You taste so good..... Robin. It's just........ amazing." Zoro was in awe. He bent down and lightly licked her cunt. Robin's breath hitched again. Zoro started to liked bigger and faster, lapping strongly. Robin moaned and moaned with no end. Robin rolled, causing Zoro to be on the bed on his back now. Robin began to straddle his face bumping and grinding into his mouth as his tongue continued to lash into her throbbing pussy. Robin started to hump up and down on Zoro impaling tongue. She started to scream his name, "Z-ZORO-SAN! ZORO-SAN!" Zoro grabbed her waist and slammed it down pushing her raw virgina into his mouth even more. Robin bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood, as she came on Zoro's face, her delicious fluid soaking him greatly. She tried to move off, but Zoro kept her where she was on top of him, he still sucking and slurping and lapping until she could flow no more.

Zoro and Robin sat for a moment, looking deep into each other's eyes, panting extremely. Robin then smiled as she began to take Zoro's pants off. Zoro 8 inch cock appeared completely hard in front of her. She continued to smile as, without warning, she took Zoro's cock into her mouth. Zoro yelped in pleasure, "Robin!?" He didn't think she was THAT adventurous. Robin took more and more of it in her mouth, soon all 8 inches were down her throat. Zoro lost control in the sounds of slurping and gagging noises. Robin's pace got faster and Zoro gripped the hair on the back of her head and slammed her deeper into him. As he moaned in pure ecstasy he could Robin, muffled, but moaning just the same as he. Then Zoro's eyes widened as he screamed, "HOLY SHIT!!!" Using her Hana-Hana powers, Robin multiplied the amount of tongues in side her own mouth and throat. Licking literally all over his shaft at the same time. "ROBIN!!!" Zoro exploded, his cum rushed down Robin's lust filled throat. Zoro tried to pull out, but as he did to her before, Robin kept him in place with his dick still in her mouth, sucking it off more and drinking his cum, not letting any escape her mouth.

They lay on the bed to rest, "Zoro-san,.... *huff*... *huff*..." Zoro looked at her, "Don't say that Robin." Robin smiled, "I think you know what to do to make me stop." Zoro raised his brow. He knew what she wanted, but he wanted to act dumb for a moment. He took Robin and flipped her over, making her ass wave in the air as he inserted his dick into her pussy doggie-style. Robin moaned wildly, he was still so large for her, even though she had bigger in her travels to survive, he always seemed to fill her out quite nicely. Zoro wrapped his legs around hers and grabbed both her breasts. He liked and kissed all over her as he pinched her nipples and humped her relentlessly. If it was even possible for Robin to be in more pleasure, this was it. "Z-Z-Z-ZORO-Sa-Sa-ZORO!!"He continued to make love to her with every lip and sexual organ at his deposal. Robin continued to moan. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It didn't take long for either of them to cum again. His seed poring deep inside his lover. "Z........Zoro." Robin finally said as she lay next to him. Zoro smiled, "Robin...."

Their relationship had all but mended, as long as they could be together, they could work it out. And make love until they no longer could.

END. 


End file.
